Kullanıcı:Mehmet.Perry/EN
City: Pacific Bay Area: Rhine Canyon Case: Case #42 Crystal Death Level: 167 Rank: Commander My Cups: 167/184 Animals: German Shepherd (MAX) King Charles Spaniel (MAX) Boxer (MAX) Akita (MAX) Collie (MAX) Chihuahua (MAX) Jack Russel (Level 5 814/1440) ST. Bernard (Level 5 915/1440) Seal-Lion (Level 5 765/1200) Whale (Level 5 945/1200) * The Grim Butcher * Beautiful No More * Into the Vipers' Nest * Bomb Alert on Grimsborough * The Kiss of Death * In The Death of Night * A Deadly Game * The Secret Experiments * No Smoke Without Fire * Dog Eat Dog * Murder on Campus * Dead Man Running * The Devil's Playground * The Reaper and The Geek * Marked For Death * An Elemantary Murder * The Rorschach Reaper * Troubled Waters * A Shot of Beauty * Drive, Swing, Die * It All Ends Here * Ashes To Ashes * There Will Be Blood * Shark Attack! * Death on Wheels * What Dies Beneath * Dead Girl Rolling * The Ice Queen * Bayou Blood * Easy Prey * The Root of All Evil * Death by Moonshine * Smoke and Mirrors * Heartless * Payback * Eastern Promises * Spineless * Murder-Go-Round * Killing Time * Under the Skin * After the Storm * Cloudy with a Chance of Murder * Open Wounds * Under the Thunderdome * Fareler ve İnsanlar * Fırtınanın Gözü * Bir İple Asıldı * Ölüm Sıçrayışı * Buz Tutmuş Kalpler * Ormana Doğru * Açlık Uçakları * White Peaks Projesi * Gecenin Sonunda * Genç ve Cansız * Bir Suç Varmış Bir Suç Yokmuş * Vahşi Vahşi Ölüm * Cinayet Kasabası * Yıldız Cinayeti * Ölümcül Miras * Hayaller Gemisi * Ölüm Halısı * Hiçbir Yere Giden Yol * Lanetli Tapınak * Ölüm Çekirdekleri * Kristal Ölüm * Uzayda Ölüm * Kopmaz Bağlar * Ev Gibisi Yok * Akıllı Para * Rahatsız Edici Haklar * Blenderde Kan * Ölümsüz Günah * Öldürmeye Programlı * Katil, Eli Alır * Sirkte Ölüm * Martiniden Ölüm * Kanlı Elmas * Hırsızların Gururu Yoktur * Aramızdaki Katil * Wastes'e Doğru * Ölüm İğnesi * Son Geri Sayım 1. Bölüm: * İncele: Tren Kazası. (Deliller: Kurbanın Kafası, Kamyon Kapısı, Kırık Tabela) ** Otopsi: Kurbanın Kafası. (18:00:00; KP Güncellendi: Katil tekila içiyor) ** İncele: Kamyon Kapısı. (Sonuç: Kamyon Logosu) ** İncele: Kamyon Logosu. (Sonuç: Tacos Niños Restoranları; Yeni Şüpheli: Gustavo Salamanca) ** Gustavo Salamanca ile teslimat kamyonunun suç mahalinde bulunması hakkında konuş. (Kurban: Manny Sanchez; Yeni Sahne: Sınır Kontrolü) ** İncele: Sınır Kontrolü. (Deliller: Araba Takımı, Kağıt Sayfa) ** İncele: Araba Takımı. (Sonuç: Pinyata) ** Analiz et: Pinyata. (09:00:00; Yeni Şüpheli: Rosa Sanchez) ** Rosa Sanchez'e kurbanla olan akrabalığını sor. ** İncele: Kağıt Sayfa. (Sonuç/Yeni Şüpheli: Timothy Chubbles) ** Timothy Chubbles'la Manny'nin sınırdan geçişini konuş. ** İncele: Kırık Tabela. (Sonuç: Yol Tabelası) ** Analiz et: Yol Tabelası. (03:00:00; KP Güncellendi: Katil İspanyolca biliyor) ** 2. Bölüme geç. (Yeni Sahne: Uyuşturucu Laboratuvarı) 2. Bölüm: * İncele: Uyuşturucu Laboratuvarı. (Deliller: Kurbanın Cesedi, Laboratuvar Gereçleri, Paramparça Kağıt) ** Otopsi: Kurbanın Cesedi. (09:00:00; Yeni İpucu: Ölüm Tehdidi) ** İncele: Ölüm Tehdidi. (Sonuç: Futbol Maçı Bileti; KP Güncellendi: Katil futbol izliyor) ** İncele: Laboratuvar Gereçleri. (Sonuç: Paketlenmiş Kimyasallar) ** Analiz et: Paketlenmiş Kimyasallar. (12:00:00; Yeni Şüpheli: Albay Spangler) ** Albay Spannler ile kurbanın laboratuvarındaki hükümet kimyasalları hakkında konuş. (Yeni Sahne: Kamyon) ** İncele: Kamyon. (Deliller: Tekila Şişesi, Rapor) ** İncele: Tekila Şişesi. (Sonuç: Not) ** Timothy Chubbles'ı Manny'nin hediyesi ile ilgili sorgula. ** İncele: Rapor. (Sonuç: Dosya Numarası) ** Analiz et: Dosya Numarası. (12:00:00) ** Rosa Sanchez'e kardeşini neden göçmenlik bürosuna ihbar ettiğini sor. ** İncele: Paramparça Kağıt. (Sonuç: Periyodik Tablo; Yeni Şüpheli: Tiffany Dunn) ** Tiffany Dunn'la kurbanın laboratuvarındaki belgesi hakkında konuş. ** 3. Bölüme geç. (1 yıldız; Yeni Sahne: Düşmüş Yük Arabası) 3. Bölüm: * Albay Spangler'ı tren kazası konusunda sorgula. ** İncele: Düşmüş Yük Arabası. (Deliller: Tako Malzemeleri, Enkaz) ** İncele: Tako Malzemeleri. (Sonuç: Tuhaf Toz) ** Analiz et: Tuhaf Toz. (09:00:00) ** Gustavo Salamanca'ya şirketinin yemek paketlerindeki uyuşturucuyu sor. ** İncele: Enkaz. (Sonuç: Paramparça Fotoğraf) ** İncele: Paramparça Fotoğraf. (Sonuç: Düğün Fotoğrafı) ** Tiffany Dunn'a kurbanla evlenmesini sor. ** İmcele: Laboratuvar Masası. (Deliller: Laboratuvar Kıyafetleri, Shot Bardağı) ** İncele: Laboratuvar Kıyafetleri. (Sonuç: Pala) ** Analiz et: Pala. (15:00:00; KP Güncellendi: Katil bandana takıyor) ** İncele: Shot Bardağı. (Sonuç: Mavi Jel) ** Analiz et: Mavi Jel. (09:00:00; KP Güncellendi: Katil yanıklara sahip) ** Katili Tutukla. ** Yıldızlar Haritası 4'e geç. (Yıldızsız) Yıldızlar Haritası 4: * Albay Spangler'ı tren kazası konusunda sorgula. ** İncele: Tren Kazası. (Delil: Askeri Evrak Çantası) ** İncele: Askeri Evrak Çantası. (Sonuç: Silinmiş Dosya) ** İncele: Silinmiş Dosya. (Sonuç: Çok Gizli Proje) ** Analiz et: Çok Gizli Proje. (06:00:00) ** Albay Spangler'ı uzaylı projesi konusunda sorgula. (Ödül: Gaz Maskesi) ** İncele: Sınır Kontrolü. (Delil: Paramparça Fotoğraf) ** İncele: Paramparça Fotoğraf. (Sonuç: Fotoğraf) ** Analiz et: Fotoğraf. (09:00:00) ** Tiffany'yi bağımlılığı için yardım almaya ikna et. (Ödül: Hamburger) ** İncele: Uyuşturucu Laboratuvarı. (Delil: Solmuş Teslimat Siparişi) ** İncele: Solmuş Teslimat Siparişi. (Sonuç: Mesaj) ** Analiz et: Mesaj. (06:00:00) ** Gustavo Salamanca'yı uyşturucu ticaretinden tutukla. ** Yeni vakanın kilidini aç. (1 yıldız) Şüpheliler: *Gustavo Salamanca (Kurbanın Patronu) **Tekila İçiyor (✓) **İspanyolca Biliyor (✓) **Futbol İzliyor (✓) **Bandana Takıyor (☓) **Yanıklara Sahip (☓) *Rosa Sanchez (Kurbanın Kız Kardeşi) **Tekila İçiyor (☓) **İspanyolca Biliyor (✓) **Futbol İzliyor (☓) **Bandana Takıyor (☓) **Yanıklara Sahip (☓) *Timothy Chubbles (Sınır Memuru) **Tekila İçiyor (✓) **İspanyolca Biliyor (✓) **Futbol İzliyor (✓) **Bandana Takıyor (✓) **Yanıklara Sahip (✓) *Albay Spangler (Ordu Albayı) **Tekila İçiyor (✓) **İspanyolca Biliyor (✓) **Futbol İzliyor (✓) **Bandana Takıyor(✓) **Yanıklara Sahip (☓) *Tiffany Dunn (Meth Müptelası) **Tekila İçiyor (☓) **İspanyolca Biliyor (☓) **Futbol İzliyor (☓) **Bandana Takıyor(✓) **Yanıklara Sahip (✓) İşaretler *Gri = Masum (0-1 KP) *Yeşil = Üçüncül Şüpheli (2 KP) *Sarı = İkincil Şüpheli (3 KP) *Turuncu = Birincil Şüpheli (4 KP) *Kırmızı = Suçlu (5 KP) *✓ = Uyan Özellik *☓ = Uymayan Özellik * David Rosenberg * Karen Knight * Tess Goodwin * Danny Moto * Madison Springer * Virginia Watchbird * Abigail Price * Peggy Pascal * Aphro-Dyte * Danny Moto * Frank Knight * Duncan Young * Julian Ramis * Tess Goodwin * Samuel King * ( ♥ ) Amy Young ( ♥ ) * David Jeremiah Jones * Frank Knight :( * Grace Delaney * Andrea Marquez * Alex Turner * Yann Toussaint * Nathan Pandit * Roxie Sparks * Eduardo Ramirez * Hannah Choi * Samuel King * Russell Crane * Jack Archer * Caroline Crane * Andrew Kamarov * Colette Bordeaux * Daisy Knight * Laura Knight * James Toussaint * Jessica Toussaint * Lily Toussaint * Mary Goodwin